Total Drama Reloaded: Readers Edition
by Reading Rush
Summary: Thirteen rookies and seven veterans return to a radioactive Camp Wannanaka to compete in challenges for Two Hundred Thousand Dollars! New friendships and alliances will be formed as well as backstabbing and romances! This is, Total Drama Reloaded!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters. I do own the plot in this season and the OC appearing in this story. So don't sue, okay?

**Reading Rush: **'llo mates! I'm Reading Rush from America and this is my debut story! (Looks at the cue cards) Um, did I say that right? Okay, good. I'll be writing my own version of Total Drama Reloaded, which will be a compeition story dealing with returning to Camp Wannanaka! More information will be revealed in the chapters to come. The first few chapters will be 'filler episodes', that will introduce the campers returning and the new OC's! These filler episodes will lead up to the actual episodes in the contest! Enjoy!

**Pairings - **Most characters that are involved in a relationship won't be returning for the new season. But they will indeed stay the same except for a few. Some new relationships will spark among the veterans and along with the rookies as well! Enjoy!

**Warning - **This story will be rated T for suggestive themes, language, and mild action scenes. Nothing too bad though. It will be suitable for a ten year old to read though. (Narrows eyes) Not that I've seen one on this site!

And now, on with the show!

* * *

**Filler Episode 1: Trapped in Hawaii**

* * *

"Alright, alright," Chris McLean said, standing on the boat just minutes after nearly escaping the volcanic disaster on Hawaii, "What are we going to do? We're sinking! Stupid Ezekiel sunk our boat!"

Chef Hatchet shrugged, "Didn't you bring a supply boat?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't think we were going to start off a volcano today!" Chris shouted, "Why didn't you bring a supply boat? You're the assistant!" The host was waving his hands in the air manically, clearly ticked off.

"Me?" Chef asked, "You're blaming this on me? I think we should swim to shore."

Chris shook his head, "No! I just got my hair done! I am not ruining it! You go swim to shore, get help, and I'll stay here!" The chef nodded and then jumped into the ocean, and started swimming to the island. "Hey! Where are you going?"

* * *

"I want my million!" Heather screamed as the group finally made it to shore. She was hurt pretty bad with bruises and scares all over her body due to being hit by a large volcanic rock, "This is all Chris's fault!"

"For once, I agree with you," Gwen added, "But I don't think Chris is going to refund you at all." Duncan sat by her side, checking to see if she was okay. "I'm fine Duncan. Seriously, you worry too much."

Trent sighed and looked at DJ for help. DJ gave him a reassuring smile and looked over the others to make sure everyone was okay. Everyone appeared to be in good health, and it was only Heather who looked hurt.

"Good," DJ smiled, "No one really got banged up."

"Hello!" Heather shouted, "Look at me! I need medical attention! Now!"

Still no one answered her. Apparently no one cared at all. Heather got up and started pacing the beach with everyone watching her.

"I'm scared," Beth grumbled, but Justin, who was sitting next to her, rubbed her back.

"It's okay Beth," Justin told her, "We're all going to be okay. I just hope I can still get a modeling career with this look. I mean, I was in a volcanic accident!"

Beth swooned, "You're still hot to me."

Justin gave the girl a look and moved away to see that Chef was swimming to shore. "Hey! Isn't that Chef Hatchet?"

"O my gosh! It is!" Bridgette screamed, "Chef!"

Once the assistant reached shore, the other campers helped him stand up straight. He only was sputtering out words, due to swimming for such a long distance. "Chris…help…stupid Ezekiel."

"Ugh! Stupid Ezekiel is right! He's the reason why I don't have my money!" Heather yelled.

"Spit it out Chef Hatchet!" Eva said, grumbling, "When's the rescue crew coming to get us out of here?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to look for help," Geoff said, walking away.

"No you aren't!" Bridgette shouted, "The last time you went to go look for help, we were rescued and you weren't!"

"But maybe it will work this time," Geoff nodded.

Bridgette shook her head, "No! I don't care if anyone else goes to look for help; I want you to stay here with me!"

"I volunteer to go look for help," Cody said, raising a hand. Sierra was about to agree but Cody objected, "You're really weak. You need to rest. Anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll go," Izzy offered, "I would love to test my strengths in the jungle!"

"Oooh!" Katie said, "Sadie and I would love to go and help!"

"We would?" Sadie raised an eyebrow, but finally agreed, "Beth, would you like to come along?" Beth stood up and smiled, joining the ever growing group. They were just about to leave with Chef when Heather and Justin spoke up.

"We're going with you," Heather said, as Justin agreed.

"I'm sorry, but why do you care what happens to anyone else?" Cody asked, "I mean, you're Heather!"

Justin shrugged, "I just want to go and get help. I seriously think we should all work together and find a way to get off this island!"

"Fine," Katie said, "Let's go. Chef Hatchet is going with us, and you guys can stay here. Try and check the confessional while we're gone, okay?"

Gwen nodded and stood up, "I'll go over and check right now."

* * *

**(Confession Camera – First Time This Season!)**

**Gwen – **"I totally hate this show. First off, I date and boy, and then I break up with him. Then I start dating another boy, who already had a girlfriend who I was kind of friends with. That ruined their relationship and my whole team turned against me except for Cody, who couldn't really do anything to help me. Now my only friends are Cody and Duncan. I'm not even sure about LeShawna anymore!"

* * *

"It's all good," Gwen said, stepping out of the confessional. "Anyone else want to vent?"

"Sure," Courtney said, walking past Gwen giving her glares.

* * *

**(Confession Camera – Second Time This Season!)**

**Courtney – **"Gwen is a boyfriend stealer! Total Drama has completely ruined my life now. I used to have a good boyfriend that I was still working on making good, but then Gwen had to come into my life and steal Duncan away from me! Twice! Once in Total Drama Action and once in Total Drama World Tour! This has gone way too far!"

* * *

"That took forever," Gwen glared at Courtney, who was sitting on the beach with her back sprawled across a rock with Duncan sitting next to her , "What do you think you're doing? Telling your life story.?"

Courtney sneered at Gwen, "At least I'm not trying to dig my claws in every single guy that passes by me!"

"Ladies, knock it off," Duncan grinned, "You guys are always fighting over me. Quite frankly, it's getting annoying."

"Just tell Gwen to hand you over," Courtney smiled, "And then I'll shut up."

"Okay, where are we going?" Cody asked as he led the group into the jungle. Izzy followed him with Katie and Sadie behind her, Beth and Justin next, Heather, and Chef Hatchet bringing up the rear.

"I don't know," Chef Hatchet replied from the back, "Doesn't Izzy knows? She's been on the run before, right?"

Izzy shrugged, "The man wouldn't lend me his boat to get to Hawaii. Never been here."

"Omigosh!" Katie said, "This is like, so cool! What if we rescue everyone? That would be like, totally awesome!"

"Yeah, so awesome!" Sadie agreed.

"Would you two shut up?" Heather pleaded, "We're trying to save our lives here!"

"Heather is like, so unfair, right?" Sadie asked, to which Katie nodded. "Omigosh! Isn't it like, so cool that we always agree on everything?"

"Totally!" Katie shouted.

* * *

**(Confession Camera – A New Person For Once!)**

**Sierra – **"Oh! I miss Cody! I hope he would come back soon! I don't think I can last any longer without him! Help!"

* * *

Back out at sea, Chris was still panicking. It had been twenty minutes since Chef had left and the boat was sinking faster now. He was on the top of the cabin, shivering. He knew he must protect his hair, or bad things would happen to him.

Finally, out on a horizon, Chris saw that a helicopter was coming towards him. Chris squinted in the direction to see that it was a red helicopter just like the one had flown in to get to Hawaii. Inside was a lady with short black hair wearing a red dress.

"Ms. Larson!" Chris cried out, "You've come to save me!"

Ms. Larson, the woman in the helicopter, opened up the door and rolled her eyes. "Don't think I'm doing this for you McLean. Get in. You and I need to have a little talk."

Chris gulped and climbed into the helicopter as Ms. Larson flew away from the sinking boat, "McLean, I am not happy. Two of our contestants have been seriously injured and when that happens, it is not a good thing! We've turned Alejandro into Darth-Ale and Ezekiel into a new creature that shouldn't even exist!"

"It's not my fault Ezekiel wouldn't stay eliminated!" Chris reasoned with the producer, trying to fix his hair in the mirror. Seeing this, Ms. Larson shoved the mirror in the other direction.

"Listen here McLean; Ezekiel has been sent to a mental institution and should be back to normal in about two months. Alejandro on the other hand hasn't been doing too well." Ms. Larson explained, "The doctors are saying he'll need serious surgery which means a possible lawsuit!"

The host was now tapping his foot; "And this is my problem because?"

"With a lawsuit, the show loses money, and without money, we can't afford to do more seasons! At least have new locations!" Ms. Larson snapped, "This is in your hands now McLean!"

"Alright, alright." Chris held up in his hands in defense, "Where do you want the next season to be? The abandoned film lot? I'll go back there! It was nice after all!"

"No McLean! You see, each season has had a genre. Season one was camping, season two was movies, and season three was traveling. Plus, the campers are so mentally and psychically exhausted! I'm saying we keep the old campers contracts and bring in some new campers along with some old campers that are still up to the game!" Ms. Larson explained, "And, we go back to the roots."

Chris gasped, "But, haven't you heard the stories since we left?"

Ms. Larson nodded, "I know. I'm thinking maybe we should have a nuclear waste type of season!"

* * *

**A/N – **Total Drama Reloaded: The Remake, has begun! As you can see, our campers have split up into two separate groups, Chris and Ms. Larson are talking about a suggestive season four, and Courtney and Gwen are glaring each other down! What will happen next? I honestly don't know!

What I do know is that these mini-chapters make up the prologue which will eventually lead into the season. Thirteen new characters will go up against seven original characters back at Camp Wannanaka! That's all you guys know…for now!


End file.
